


Angela Hates Fareeha

by DesMox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMox/pseuds/DesMox
Summary: She's just so...





	

Angela hates how Fareeha sleeps. 

As a child, she couldn’t get Fareeha to sit still for even one moment. Ever vibrant and curious, the little girl would be climbing over anything and touching a lot more than she should. At night time, she was a terror, running through the halls as McCree or Reinhardt barreled through the hallways after her for bedtime when Ana was away. 

Now, however, Angela’s surmised that being in the military, sleep may have not been all that common for Fareeha when anything can happen in the middle of the night in the Egyptian desert. Even with Helix Security International, nothing could be planned ahead, cat naps would be common, and the soldiers would either take turns on watch or just catch a few Z’s when flying to a drop point. Angela doubted Fareeha had ever had a solid night’s sleep since her childhood.

In Overwatch, Angela has caught Fareeha sitting upright in a chair with her arms crossed but her eyes closed and breathes coming out even. It would take just a subtle elbow to the ribs and Fareeha’s eyes would snap open, assess the situation in a second and then continue on as if nothing had even happened. She tended to like outdoor meetings since she could hide her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses. It wouldn’t fool Angela though.

During missions, even with Tracer’s elite flying skills, Mercy was amazed at how Pharah could sleep. They’ve been chased out of landing ports with explosions rocking the bulkheads of the VTOL and Pharah would just sniffle a bit before putting her head against the backrest of the chair to fall asleep again. They’ve been bumped around in armored convoys into jungles, the shocks on the vehicles not doing much on the unruly roads as once or twice, during a particularly nasty bump, Pharah would just yawn a big, jaw-breaking yawn, fidget for a second and fall back asleep. 

(During those times, she didn’t notice how Mercy gripped her arm in fear.)

There was only one situation where Fareeha could sleep like a log and it was when they were together in their bed.

At the beginning of Overwatch’s recall and a little after they had gotten together, the funding for some supplies were still short. Most of the money going towards being mission capable, and beds weren’t part of that plan. A lot of the crew had to make due with sofas, sleeping bags and old twin sized mattresses. They were luckily granted a mattress during the “Welcome Back!” proceedings and soon found out there was only one mattress between them.

Fareeha obviously demanded that Angela have the mattress while she slept on the floor.

Angela argued that sleeping on the floor was detrimental and that as a doctor, she would not see someone suffer.

Fareeha said that she didn’t mind, she liked sleeping on her back anyway.

Angela countered that, while she liked sleeping on her front, a mattress was still more favorable than tile and if Fareeha was to continue with this childish banter she might as well sleep _on_ the Egyptian to prove a point. 

They haven’t change the position even after they received a bigger and better mattress. 

Angela hated how Fareeha could sleep so soundly at night with her on top, feeling her body move up and down with Fareeha’s breathing. It was only in this spot, at this time, that she could finally see Fareeha with a restful, peaceful face. 

\---

Angela hates how Fareeha eats.

It didn’t matter what setting they were in, Fareeha was a fast eater. She would tell Angela one time, “There’s a lot to do around here. The faster I eat the more I can help.” Angela wholeheartedly disagreed with that sentiment but she couldn’t argue. Her eating habits weren’t the best either since she would forget to eat days at a time.

It was during the days and nights when they could spend only a few precious hours together that would irk Angela. She would make a simple soup or some pasta and give it to Fareeha as they sat down in the common room alone. Angela would turn her head for a second and then look back up, seeing empty dishes in front of the other woman. She was admonished the first few times, feeling as if Fareeha never even tasted the food to enjoy what she specifically made for her. Fareeha apologized of course, and told her that anything Angela made was delicious, but she just couldn’t help it.

(Angela later realized that Fareeha was telling the truth as one time Lena had made her a sandwich full of salty jelly and as she shoved it in her mouth, Fareeha made a face and spat it back up in the sink.)

Angela hated how Fareeha cooked as well. 

It wasn’t about how the food tasted, but rather how much she made. Whenever Fareeha decided to surprise Angela with a meal, it was as if half the crew were in mind when the portions came out. She could only manage probably a dish of chicken and vegetables while Fareeha would easily finish off the combined five other platefuls. Of course, Fareeha would be nearly done with her fourth helping by the time Angela even finished herself. It even became a running joke between the Overwatch crew that Fareeha could out eat Zaryanova and Reinhardt. 

(There had been a competition once and Fareeha, amazingly, came in second. )

It honestly didn’t stop at food either. Angela hated how Fareeha could polish off a bottle of water in one sitting. She could be typing away on her laptop, enjoying a rare, small meal during lunch time in the communal kitchen and Fareeha would walk in, pull a water bottle out of the refrigerator and finish it off in a few gulps. 

(Angela would be looking, of course, and then immediately blush and lower her gaze back to her laptop screen.)

\---

Angela hates how strong Fareeha is.

Growing up, she had that wiry body type. Daughter would chase mother around, climbing atop Watchpoint towers in a game of tag or in the gym facilities where they would practice self-defense. Being around giants like Reinhardt gave her the impression of always parading around with her chest puffed out and her head held high.

When they were separated in life, Angela had only heard small snippets about Fareeha as she entered the military where she flourished. Quickly showing her bravery and intelligence, Fareeha had gained the rank of Ra’id, or Major, which is uncommonly fantastic for someone so young. Angela would hear that it was because she was the daughter of the great Ana Amari and that the military wanted her promoted as much as possible for public relations. 

(What the military brass really wanted was to hole her up in a desk job and show her off. They had a hard time as Fareeha had more than once used her rank to threaten the detailer, who assigned people to specific units, that they would face insubordination if they didn’t assign her to a hot zone to help fight.)

Fareeha would continuously be in shape during her time in the military. Trudging across sand or rucking with supply packs through mountains. She would later tell Angela that she was afraid of leaving the military as she didn’t want to become a lazy civilian. Joining Helix Security International was a solution to that problem, but their physical assessment standards were hilariously inadequate. Fareeha would laugh as she talked about her first team; a middle aged man with a beer belly, a skinny whelpish guy, and a woman who had let a few too many chocolates get to her butt. 

When the Raptora systems were being rolled out, they had chosen a few who would wield the armor. Fareeha was picked, of course, and given a new team. Angela had wondered if it again was because of who Fareeha was related to. It took one afternoon when Angela was having a friendly conversation with the Raptora’s owner, that she picked up its gauntlet and was surprised at how _heavy_ it was. It wasn’t made of a thin plating but of solid steel, almost like Reinhardt’s armor. Fareeha had plucked it out of her hands, not noticing Angela’s surprised expression of its weight, and fitted it on the appropriate appendage. Angela then would realize that Fareeha _had_ to be strong in order to even move about in such a heavy suit.

It didn’t help that, after joining Overwatch, Fareeha had met Zaryanova. The two women clicked instantly, sharing a passion of health and exercise and would constantly frequent the gym together. Angela was a little jealous at first in the early stage of her relationship with Fareeha, but would soon find it advantageous. Angela would notice during one biannual physical that Fareeha had gotten bigger. Her chest and shoulders had become a little broader and her arms and legs had a much more noticeable definition to where any slight movement Fareeha made would cause her clothing to stretch or shift under her body. 

(Not that Angela would complain.)

No matter how strong Fareeha was, however, Angela would always be touched so delicately. During battle, she had seen Pharah flip a car on its side with her two hands in order to shield her downed teammates from incoming bullets as she returned fire. She had seen Pharah shoulder Reinhardt in all his armor and help carry him to the infirmary. She had seen Pharah grapple with the notorious Roadhog when she was caught in a confined space.

With all that she’d seen, Angela would still close her eyes and lean into the calloused hand that would lovingly, and softly, stroke her face. 

\---

Angela hates how tall Fareeha is.

She didn’t know where it came from as Ana was only a bit taller than herself and Ana would just blame it on the husband. As a child, Fareeha would climb on stools and walk around on her tip toes through the Watchpoints. Angela guessed it was because she was always interacting with adults and she didn’t want to be seen as a child. Some days, Angela would see Fareeha slouching against the couch and she would vividly remember how little Fareeha would sit on a bunch of pillows so no one would talk down to her height. 

Puberty hit only a few short years after they knew each other. Ana was always talking about buying new shoes or having to shop for a new pair of pants as Fareeha was outgrowing hers too fast. More than once, Fareeha was seen wearing her mother’s shirt as Ana didn’t have time to buy new ones. It didn’t hit Angela until later just how quickly she was growing. One day, she could remember Fareeha kneeling on a chair to reach across the table for the jar of sweets and the next, she had to take a step back as Fareeha stood up from a chair and met her eye to eye. 

During the recall of Overwatch, Angela had to admonish herself for feeling so small next to Fareeha when they finally met again after so many years. The woman was basically a tower of height now. Not as much as Zaryanova, but the presence she gave off when the doctor stood next to her was enough to make her feel a little meek at first. She didn’t have to crane her neck to look up to Fareeha, Angela had enough neck problems sleeping at her desk anyway, but she would sometimes see Lena or Mei talk with her and Angela would note that the tops of their heads were an inch or so short to reaching the taller woman’s shoulders. 

In battle, it was as if Pharah was a giant. The pauldrons on the Raptora along with the wings and Pharah herself were enough to hide Mercy in the air or on the ground from any enemy eyes. Of course, Mercy would hate it since it meant that to get to her they would have had to take care of Pharah first. Pharah wouldn’t care, she would place herself in harm’s way if it meant Mercy would be safe. 

(Especially during one fight, they were caught on the ground by explosives and they tried to find refuge by the side of a building. A large explosion rocked the area nearby and the already disintegrating building was soon falling on top of them. Pharah had pulled Mercy under her, bracing her arms against the foundation and used her body to shield any stone or concrete that was crumbling around them. Mercy was fine, Pharah was far worse off.)

Angela hated how she couldn’t surprise Fareeha with a kiss too often. She would have to stand in front and reach on her toes to give her a peck on the cheek while all Fareeha had to do was walk up behind her and bend down a little. She also didn’t like how she could wear any of Fareeha’s shirts normally. Every time she put one on, the neck line was far too wide and the length was able to cover her modestly, which would make Angela almost forget that she wasn’t wearing any pants before she left their room. 

(Fareeha wore one of Angela’s shirts one time as a joke and then immediately felt terrible as she ripped holes in the sleeves and shoulders.)

\---

…

\---

Angela sits at her workbench asleep. A plate of half-filled food next to her had been cold long before she even lay her head down on her arms to rest. She doesn’t hear the door to her office open and only awakens when she is gently nudged on her shoulder. Her eyes open slowly in the dim lamp light.

“Mmm…what time is it?” She asked the stranger. 

“Half past midnight. Let’s get you to bed.” The familiar voice said and Angela stood up from her chair with a little wobble and tried to take the plate from her desk.

“Leave that. I’ll get it.” Fareeha said and guided Angela’s shoulders around her chair and towards the door. Angela dragged her feet, too tired to care about acting like a child being sent to their room. They stopped by the communal kitchen where Fareeha dumped the food in the trash and quickly rinsed the plate. She turned back towards Angela who was leaning heavily against the table. “Are you going to make it?”

Angela responded with a large yawn that she tried to cover with her hand. She blinked once and pushed off the table with a lazy effort and felt an arm around her shoulders and then her knees as she was picked up in Fareeha’s arms. Angela leaned her head against the woman’s shoulder and drifted in and out of a short slumber as she was carried to their room. How Fareeha was able to manage to open the door with Angela in her arms she didn’t care to think about at the moment, but soon she was placed down on the bed and covered with blankets with her shoes removed.

“Fareeha…” Angela mumbled, turning over on her side to see the woman, though her heavy eyelids were making it difficult to keep awake. 

“I’ll be right there.”

True to her word, Angela felt the bed dip a moment later and then she gently maneuvered on top of a body. 

“Fareeha.” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

“…I love you.”

(Angela was asleep not a second later and didn’t feel the kiss on the top of her head in response.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
